Frustration
by Leon1
Summary: The digidestined deal with their sexual frustrations and relationships. *Takari chapter up*


Disclaimer: Don't own digimon

Rating: R

Note This Takari contains references to sex and masturbation. I may turn this into a series, involving other digimon character couples dealing with feelings of sexuality.

FRUSTRATION-part 1: Feeling alone

It was a hot summer night and Takeru had been left alone for the weekend while his mother was out covering a story in another town far away from Odiba. Takeru's intentions had been innocent enough whe he decided to invite his girlfriend over, who he missed very much, over to hang out, be together to talk. However, once she was over, talk wasn't exactly what they ended up doing.

Before Takeru knew it, he and Hikari were lying on the couch in each other's arms, lips locked in a passionate kiss, his fingers in her hair, and her hands wrapped around his torso. Their tongues mingled with each other, rapidly swirling and rubbing against each other. 

They continued to go at it for what seemed like hours, and when they finally pulled away from each other, they were panting. Kari rested her head on Takeru's chest and said, "I can't believe had to go through a whole week with out making out. Sometimes it seems like I can't make it through the day with out feeling your lips on mine."

"I know what you mean. Other people our age can't understand or even feel the kind of love we feel for each other, it's like every moment away from you is excruciating. We've been through a lot together, my angel, and our love has carried us through everything. That's why it's so hard to be apart from you." Takeru said, rubbing his fingers along her back. 

"I know Takeru, it's hard on me too. Because of our adventure in the digital world, it's like we've grown up faster than other kids our age, and it's like you're the only one who understands me. We're different from everyone else. It's hard to go through school and the rest of our normal non-adventurous lives, and it's like we don't belong anywhere but with each other. I want to just be with you forever."

"I do too, Kari, I want to be with you forever but it's not like we can get married, we're only sixteen, and we can't live together because we don't have any money, and our families wouldn't understand. Maybe if we could try and cope better with life, we wouldn't feel such a loneliness and yearning for each other."

"But Takeru, when we're kissing each other, it makes me forget all about how different I feel from the rest of the world, but pretty soon, all those feelings come back. Maybe we need to go farther, unite our souls together with our passion."

"Kari, you're not suggesting we make love, are you?"

"Yes I am. And why shouldn't we? We're not two irresponsible teens who only care about each other's bodies, we love each other, and we should fully express our feelings and passion for each other."

"I want to show my love to you too, but what if it doesn't do anything more than kissing does. I don't want to rush into making love and then have it turn out we wasted our first time for nothing."

"I know you're saying you don't want to rush into this Takeru, but your body is saying otherwise." Kari said naughtily in reference to his erection pressing against her. 

"Hey Kari!" Takeru cried as he scooted away from her and covered his crotch area with his hands, "I was trying to be serious, and it's not my fault my body had a natural male reaction to your suggestion. You don't have to tease me about it."

"I'm sorry Takeru, I didn't mean to react so mockingly at you," Kari apologized, "I guess I can confess something embarrassing to you and relieve your fears at the same time. You see…when I'm feeling bad and really miss you, I…touch myself...down there. When I do, it feels so good, and it helps me not to miss you and I can just deal with school and the rest of life better for awhile." She looked away while turning red with embarrassment. "I can understand if you feel ashamed of me for masturbating…I just couldn't help it. I just didn't know what else to do." 

"I…I'm not ashamed." Takeru said awkwardly, still taken aback by Kari's confession, "I understand how frustrating it's been trying to still adjust to our normal lives when it's been a few years since our adventure in the digital world, and struggling with our sexual feelings for each other at the same time." 

"Then please Takeru, let's begin to put it to rest by making love to each other." Kari whispered as she climbed onto her boyfriend and kissed him. He put his arms around her and soon they made love all night.

To be continued…. 


End file.
